Sesame Street Sellers
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: What happens when Dean brings up the question of if Elmo is on drugs, and if so who's his supplier?


**This is based on a random conversation i had with my cousin one night, only tweaked a little so that it's actually Dean and Sammy having this convo:D**

**Read and review People!!!**

* * *

Sesame Street Sellers

"Hey Sammy," Dean said to his brother from where he was laying on his bed, remote in hand and watching the television which was on the cabinet across the room.

"What Dean," Sam said impatiently, typing on his laptop trying to research information on the latest case.

"Do you think Elmo sounds high?" Dean asked Sam, his face serious.

"…Elmo…" Sam said slowly to Dean who nodded.

"Yeah, you know the red monster from Sesame Street," Dean said as he continued to watch the children's show, "the one who has the crayons and the goldfish."

"Why do you think he sounds high?" Sam asked Dean, an amused smile on his face.

"Well, just listen to that laugh," Dean said as he watched the red monster dance across the television screen, "and who the fuck lives in a house that is drawn with crayons."

"Dean, it's a kids' show," Sam said as he looked at his brother, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know but you'd think the producers would at least make it sound like he's not on crack or something," Dean said dryly.

"Whatever Dean," Sam said as he went back to typing.

Both of them were silent, the only sound in the room was the clicking of keys from Sam and the sound of Elmo's high pitched voice coming from the TV.

"Hey Sammy, who do you think supplies him?" Dean asked and Sam felt like slapping his hand to his forehead.

"Look Dean, Elmo is not on any types of drugs ok," Sam said to his brother who just stared back at him, "and no one supplies him, and even if they did it's supposed to be a little kid's show."

"Sammy, I know alright," Dean said irritated, "I'm just saying, theoretically, who do you think would be the most likely supplying the drugs?"

Sam sighed, giving up and going along with his brother's stupid conversation.

"I don't know, maybe Ernie?" Sam replied to Dean who just looked amused.

"Are you serious?" Dean said with a laugh, "no way is it Ernie."

"How do you know Dean?" Sam said exasperated.

"Well, Ernie is just a weirdo fullstop," Dean explained to his brother, "other than be gay with Burt and have an un-natural attraction to rubber ducks he is perfectly normal."

"Right Dean," Sam said slowly, eyeing his brother warily.

"I bet it's Big Bird," Dean said seriously as he watched the TV screen, "the fucking pedophilic giant yellow bird, I bet he hides it in that huge nest of his."

"Or maybe it's that weird counting dude…he's definitely got the signs of being on cloud nine," Dean said as Sam continued to ignore him, "I mean, who the hell counts to ten every single show and then throws a party for no random reason."

Sam just ignored his brother's antics, shaking his head.

"Oh I know," Dean said suddenly, "it's the trash can guy, oh what's his name oh yeah! Grouch!"

"I seriously think you're the one high here Dean," Sam said under his breath, pissed at the annoying conversation Dean was having with himself.

"Huh, you say something Sammy?" Dean asked Sam who just shook his head and replied, "No Dean, I didn't say anything."

"Oh…right," Dean said as he turned the volume on the TV up higher.

"Hmm, maybe it's Cookie monster," Dean said, thinking it over in his head, "I mean, he does always eat his cookies like an animal AND he says this weird line every time he eats. Who the hell says 'omnomnomnom' every time they eat something?"

"I donno Dean, why are you so annoying?" Sam asked his brother, sending him a glare.

Dean seemed to miss Sam's question and glare and just continued to ramble on.

"So, you think Grover's on pot?" Dean asked, "Or maybe he is the one selling it, I mean he does pretend that he is a super hero that can fly and he is always crashing into things, and he stumbles around a lot too."

"Dean, what is your problem with Sesame Street," Sam asked Dean.

Dean shrugged, not bothered to reply with an answer.

Sam just sighed once again and went back to working on his laptop.

Dean and Sam sat in silence again, the time slowly ticking by the sounds of car engines occasionally going past the motel they were residing in.

"It's definitely Big Bird, it's got to be." Dean said triumphantly.

Sam just slapped his hand against his forehead with a groan while Dean just continued to grin like a maniac at his brother.

* * *

**Random?**

**i think so:P**


End file.
